


Straight

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is totally staring at his ass, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles Comes Out, amost a crack fic, at lacrosse practice, not gonna lie, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“BILINSKI! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! YOU’RE HAVING TROUBLE THROWING STRAIGHT.”</p><p>Stiles spoke before he even thought, but to be fair what came out of his lips a second later was pretty hilarious, </p><p>“I’m having trouble being straight coach” </p><p>he snorted, cradling the ball and passing it to Scott who--missed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr.
> 
> http://amberembers.tumblr.com/post/56749703902/boywhocriedwerewolf-ohmycarveredlund?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=post_text

Stiles had kind of always known that he was Bisexual.

It wasn't something that phased him all that much, he liked guys, he liked girls, everyone was beautiful. Everyone was just also not interested in him, so that made the whole coming out of the closet thing pretty easy, cause you know—he never had to.

He figured people would pick up on it eventually, hell he flirted with Danny almost as much as he flirted with Lydia.

Which was a lot.

Not that he had a crush on Danny—well not anymore. He had gone through a phase in the 7th grade right after Danny came out where he thought the guy walked on water. Now though, he realized besides their taste in guys (tall, dark, handsome, and not interested assholes.) he didn't have much in common with Danny besides Lacrosse and a liking for men.

Didn't mean that he couldn't do a little lighthearted flirting, flirting was great it relived tension and stuff. Plus Danny didn't seem as likely to punch him in the face as Jackson, or Isaac or… never mind.

Point was, Stiles was pretty sure people either had, or should have picked up that he wasn't exactly straight as a ruler. Which was why their reactions when he actually "came out" were pretty funny.

"BILINSKI!" the coach yelled at Stiles who was supposed to be running a passing drill but instead was staring at Derek who was seated in the stands for some reason or another, he really didn't know. Maybe it was Isaac? Perhaps Derek was finally coming to terms with the big brother role that had been thrust upon him. Point was, Stiles wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"BILINSKI! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! YOU'RE HAVING TROUBLE THROWING STRAIGHT."

Stiles spoke before he even thought, but to be fair what came out of his lips a second later was pretty hilarious, "I'm having trouble being straight coach" he snorted, cradling the ball and passing it to Scott who.. missed it.

That was odd cause you know- werewolf and shit.

"er- alright Bilinski," coach said, eyes shifting between him and Danny questioningly before he shook his head. "GREENBURG WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he bellowed, changing topics.

Stiles laughed, he sometimes felt bad for Greenburg—sometimes. When he turned his attention back to Scott the gaping face he was wearing wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"why didn't you tell me." He asked.

Stiles stared at him confused for a moment before it clicked, "oh—that? I just assumed you realized by now." Stiles shrugged before realizing everyone was looking at him. "it's not a big deal guys, I didn't have a crush on you before, well except Danny but that was ages ago, and I don't now." He said picking up the ball with his lacrosse stick and cradling it.

Isaac snorted, "Derek is staring at your ass."

Stiles spun around on the spot, "Wha—no he's not." He said looking for Derek, "Oh god he's looking at me!" He said face turning bright red before going completely pale and spinning back around to look at Scott, "do you think he heard the - thing?"

Scott laughed, "you mean the thing where you came out to the entire varsity lacrosse team very loudly in the presence of a werewolf that can probably hear what we're saying right now if he wanted to." Scott asked smirking at him through his helmet, "yeah I think he heard it."

Stiles groaned, "I'm gonna go die now."

Isaac patted him on the shoulder, "if it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's upset about the development. Maybe surprised, but then again who isn't? but upset—" Isaac shook his head knowingly, "he looks happy to me."

Stiles took a second to run the information through his head but by the time he had, Isaac had already started throwing with Scott halfway across the field, leaving Stiles with a half- crooked smile etched on his face.

Maybe Derek was staring at his ass.


End file.
